By All Means Necessary
by The Retired Keiya Tenpouin
Summary: Treize Khushrenada is reborn in the Sailor Senshi's world with Gundam Epyon, also forming a relationship with Sailor Pluto. But when the Inners and Dark Circus consider him a threat, she will protect him by all means necessary............ Treize/Setsuna
1. Treize is Reborn

By All Means Necessary by Keiya Tenpouin  
  
  
  
A Gundam Wing/Sailor Moon Crossover  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own eather of them.  
  
Summary - Treize is back, this time in the Sailor Moon's dimension. And the Senshi see the former OZ - General as a threat................. Treize/Pluto  
  
____________________  
  
Chapter 1 (or the only part) - Treize is Reborn  
  
  
  
Sailor Pluto stood at the gate of time, awaiting her visitor. Her visitor? The man known as Treize Khushrenada. He arrived in all his glory, looking the same as the day he died.  
  
"Treize. I'd never think you'd make it." "No faith in me Miss Pluto?" "Do you think I would trust the former leader of OZ?" "Ouch." "So answer me this, why are you late?" "I had to say goodbye to a few people. My daughter, Lady Une, Zechs, Chang Wufei." "Understandable. You did have some close bonds in your life." "Closer than you could imagine." " Back to busniess. You are about to be reborn into a new life. You will be instantly made as an European Transfer student. A High School Senior. You will be allowed memories of your past life." "A High School senior?" Ignoring Treize's comment, Sailor Pluto continued. "This world is protcected by the Sailor Senshi, led by Sailor Moon." "I see." "I have done as you asked, and gave you the Gundam Epyon to take into this world, ONLY for protection." "I am eternally grateful. I promise I will not do any evil with it." "I would not have allowed it, if I sensed you would. Plus there is an evil coming, and I ask that you fight it with your Gundam." "I will do as you ask."  
  
"Treize?" "Yes?" "I lied earlier, I do trust you. I will help you whenever you need it." "Thank you Sailor Pluto." "By all means necessary, I will protect you." Treize was stunned beyond words. His face showed it as well. The look on her face showed concern and care. All he could think of was one responce.  
  
"By All Means Necessary, I will protect you as well."  
  
Pluto nodded with a genuine smile, and let him through the gate.  
  
Treize Khushreneda was off to a new life. One, he hoped was free of war.  
  
______________  
  
Ami Mizuno was walking by herself to her after school class, when she was joined by Minako, who was excited. She had something to say, obviously.  
  
"AMI! GUESS WHAT?!?" "What Minako?" "THE HIGH SCHOOL GOT A NEW STUDENT! AND HE HIS A COMPLETELY HANDSOME!!!!!!" "And I'm sure Makoto, Rei, and Usagi have all heard, and are going as crazy as you." "YEAH!" "Well, what's his name?" "Ummm...........Treize! Treize Khushrenada!" "*sigh* I'll go with you to see him I guess ---"  
  
Ami was the dragged by Minako to where this new man was.  
  
_____________  
  
"THERE HE IS AMI!" Minako yelled out, when they got there. Sure enough, the other inners were there, with the same heart eyes as Minako. Ami thought he was handsome, but she wasn't interested. Thankfully, Luna was there taking the other brunt of the sweatdropping.  
  
"Do you think he'll go out with me?"  
  
"No Usagi! He's Mine!" Rei retorted.  
  
"He looks like my old boyfriend. And I want him!" Makoto said.  
  
"I Wanna Go out With him!" Minako said as-a-matter-of-factly.  
  
________  
  
Treize was getting annoyed. How long were they goning to stare at him? It was bad enough he had to wear the school uniform.  
  
"Ladies, I ask that you stop staring at me."  
  
He heard 4 voices yell out "WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?!????"  
  
"How do I say this..........no, no, no, and no. I have no intrest in the four of you."  
  
"Awwwwwwwwwww........" The four of them said aloud.  
  
"Um, ok then. I'm going this way now, bye." Treize said, and walked out of their view quickly.  
  
_____________  
  
"And I really wanted to go out with him to...."  
  
"YOU HAVE MAMORU!!!!"  
  
"I can still wish Rei."  
  
"EXCUSE ME! AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO NOTICED SOMETHING SECRETIVE ABOUT HIM?!?" Luna yelled, tring to get 4 people's attention. Albeit, very short attention spans, but none the less.  
  
"I did." "I know you did Ami. Did ANYONE ELSE?!?"  
  
"No." "Nope" "Not a thing" "Not really."  
  
"He looked like he had a secret........He could be working for them....." "The Dark Moon Circus?" Rei guessed. "I think...." "But it doesn't seem like the Amazon Quartet's style.......maybe it's the old weird thing's servent that even the quartet doesn't know about." "Maybe. We'll see." "Keep an eye on him girls....."  
  
The Senshi said "RIGHT!" at the same time, and went their seprete ways.  
  
_____________  
  
"Epyon...........My masterpiece of my last life. Piloted by Heero Yuy, and my friend Zechs Merquise. Now, I will pilot you......... Sailor Pluto, guide me through this......."  
  
Treize sighed deeply....  
  
"Zechs, God knows I miss you. One day, I pray to God Himself, that we'll meet again. My Friend."  
  
"You must miss him, huh?" Treize, didn't need to turn around. He knew that Sailor Pluto was behind him.  
  
"Yes, more than I thought." "What about Mariemaia?" "It would be wrong for any father not to miss his child. But she is in the capible hands of Lady Une."  
  
"She will do a good job Treize."  
  
Treize nodded silently.  
  
Changing the subject quickly. "So, You've met the Sailor Senshi I see." He spun around, and looked her in her face. "You don't mean......" "Yup, they were the girls who asked you out." "..........................." "I don't blame you. But they have proved themselves. I trust them with my life.""I'll go along with whatever you say. Sailor Pluto--"  
  
"While I'm on Earth, call me Setsuna."  
  
"Ok then, I will. Setsuna, I am going to take a test ride on Epyon. It has been a lifetime since I've piloted this thing." "  
  
"Alright, just don't spook anyone out."  
  
Treize Khushrenada nodded as he went into Epyon's cockpit.  
  
'Don't hurt yourself Treize, I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to you...... I haven't told you how I felt about you.....' Pluto thought as she watched Epyon take off into the sky.  
  
__________________  
  
The Sailor Senshi just finsihed off another yuma, and saved another person from having their dream mirror taken. Venus looked up, and saw a huge red objectjet across the sky like lightning.  
  
"Hey.....did you girls just see that?"  
  
"What Venus?" "Look up."  
  
They were shocked.  
  
"Red lightning?......"  
  
"It has to be the Dark Circus!!!!!"  
  
"Look, it's landing over there on that rooftop!"  
  
"Let's go Senshi!!!!!" They all ran to the rooftop where the red lightning was landing.  
  
_________  
  
"Flying a mobile suit in the sunset, it is very relaxing......"  
  
Treize opened the cockpit, and looked at the sunset.  
  
"SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Treize was hit by the projectile of lightning in the arm, and fell out of the cockpit to the ground.  
  
"Nice work using an old move Jupiter!" "Thanks Mars!"  
  
"Isn't it that guy......." "Yes Sailor Moon!" "I will stop him from hurting anyone then!!!"  
  
"MOON -----"  
  
"STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sailor Pluto appeared in front of Treize Khushrenada, who was on the ground, hurt badly.  
  
"I WILL NOT LET YOU HURT THIS MAN!!!!!!!! BY ANY MEANS NECESSARY I WILL PROTECT HIM!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Setsuna................." Treize said.  
  
_________________  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.........OR THE END?  
  
If you like it, review. If you hate it, flame. If you have any ideas, review and tell me.  
  
Oh did you really expect I'd pair Treize with Sailor Moon? Or any inners? If YOU want to, go ahead. But DON'T expect it from me. 


	2. Setsuna, Treize, and Zechs

By All Means Necessary by Keiya Tenpouin  
  
  
  
Disclaimers - I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon  
  
Summary - Treize is reborn in the dimension of Sailor Moon, under the guidence of Sailor Pluto. When the Senshi consider him a threat..............Treize/Sailor Pluto  
  
  
  
A/N - Thanks for the reviews. And thanks for reading. Oh, remember, If you have any comments, flames, or opinions, put it in a review. On with the 2nd chapter, or part 2.  
  
_____________________  
  
Chapter 2 - Treize, Setsuna, and Zechs  
  
  
  
"I WILL PROTECT HIM!!!!!!"  
  
"Pluto....." Mercury said, just as shocked as the other scouts. Accept Sailors Moon and Jupiter.  
  
"Pluto.....Get out of the way! He might hurt you!!!!!" Moon yelled.  
  
"Who knows what scum like him could do to you with that thing!!!!!" Jupiter said as well.  
  
"THEN YOU WILL GO THROUGH ME TO GET HIM!!!!!!!!!"  
  
".....................Fine then."  
  
Everyone was startled at Sailor Moon's turn of action.  
  
"MOON GOURGE---"  
  
Sailor Moon's arm was grabbed by Sailor Mercury. stopping the attack.  
  
"Stop! Can't you see she cares about him enough to defend him!!!!! She's doing this because he is NOT a part of the Dark Circus!!!!!"  
  
".......I'll believe you Sailor Mercury. But I don't trust him...."  
  
Treize then said something in his defense, while struggling to get to his feet.  
  
"Then don't trust me. But if you hurt her......" He refered to Pluto. ".......May God help your souls."  
  
"Let's gos Senshi. Our job is finished here." Mercury said, attempting to be the voice of reason. "Sure, Sailor Mercury. That's a good idea." Venus agreed. Mars and Jupiter nodded silently.  
  
"Fine. But if you get in our way. We will stop him, and his machine." Sailor Moon spat out.  
  
The Senshi then left, leaving the way they came. Sailor Pluto then grabbed Treize, and pulled him into a hug.  
  
"Are you alright?" "Just wounded. I made the mistake of opening the cockpit, making myself an open target...........Thank you..." She looked in his eyes, and saw the truth in them.  
  
After the silence, Pluto spoke up. "We better get you fixed. Let's go." "Where?" "To my apartment, You need rest and it's close." "Ok then, but I need to hide the big guy there."Treize pointed to The Gundam Epyon. "Yes, that might be a good idea." Pluto smiled back. "Ok then, let's go hide it." "Fine Treize, we'll go. But THEN we get you healed." "Agreed, I will be at your mercy then." "You had better believe it." They shared a laugh as they headed into the Gundam's cockpit.  
  
_______________________  
  
After hiding Epyon in an abondened subway, Setsuna helped Treize get to her apartment. Treize was losing blood fast, so there wasn't much conversation between the two. Believe it or not, just their presence to each other was enough.  
  
________________  
  
In Setsuna's apartment, Treize was given some given something to put him to sleep.  
  
"Just don't rearrange my body parts or kill me, ok?" Treize said with a smile, before the drug took effect.  
  
"Don't you worry. You'll be as good as new."  
  
"I hope........ssooo......" Treize said as he fell asleep.  
  
As she sewed up his wounds, she noticed how beautiful he was in when he was sleeping.  
  
'He is very cute when he sleeping.....I think this is what Lady Une saw in him....other than the fact he is a nice and reasonable man....with a sense of humor to boot.'  
  
She finished her job. And she kissed him on the lips.  
  
'Sleep well, Treize Khushrenada...'  
  
________________  
  
"Where am I.......I'm not in Setsuna's apartment......"  
  
Treize was, in fact, not in Setsuna's apartment at all. He was in this dark room........all he could tell is that there was someone else in there with him.  
  
"Can't see Treize? Well then, I'll turn on a light then."  
  
There was no possible way Treize could looked more shocked. He knew who it was then and there.  
  
And when the light's went on, it just proved he was right.  
  
"Zechs Merquise....."  
  
"Yes Treize, it's me. And you've found your way into a woman's place already? Treize, can't you resist your horomones for a minute?"  
  
"Funny Zechs. Real funny. Anyways, how..?"  
  
"I'm not dead Treize, I'm just asleep. Besides, I can't be dead. I am a Preventer now, and now I protect the peace."  
  
"And yet, you still have the Tallgeese." "Just in case." "You never change."  
  
"You shouldn't be surprised. But, now let's get back to business."  
  
"What busniess?" "I am here to help you." "With my life?" "Close, your feelings." "Your one to talk." "Shut up. I married Noin already if that's what you ment." "Well, I guess I don't have anything on you then." "But you like this girl." "Setsuna?" "That's the one." "I don't know...."  
  
"Well you do have nice taste. She is very beautiful." "Zechs......" "At least you didn't fall for that girl with the meatball pigtails." "I don't want to know what would happen if I did THAT...."  
  
Ha ha ha ha. You never lose your sense of humor Treize. But you like her. You need this Treize. Don't let her get away." "I see...." "Just talk to her Treize. You don't really have much to lose.....again" Treize smiled. "Anyways, it was nice to see you old friend."  
  
"So you can tell your waking up, huh? Ok then." "Zechs, will we see each other again?" "Yes, we will. Until then...."  
  
Zechs then began to fade, but said one last thing before he left.  
  
"I will be with you always friend..........."  
  
_________________________  
  
Treize then woke up, and sat up. He was in a bed, witha bandaged shoulder. Shirtless, as well.  
  
"Don't move to much or else the wound might reopen."  
  
'This is fimilar.......Lea Barton.......That colony after I stoped that kid.....'  
  
"Are you ok Treize?" "Oh..............yes, I'm alright."  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Can we talk...."  
  
Setsuna then turned on the radio.  
  
"Care to dance Treize Khushrenada?"  
  
_________________  
  
Thanks for anyone who read the story so far, and thanks to anyone who reviewed it. Just so everyone who is confused, the Lea Barton comment is a reference to Gundam Wing : Episode Zero - Heero's story. (Heero is "that kid" and Lea is the one who Treize got with to ............ "make" Mariemaia.) Well, I hope you liked it. 


	3. The Dance

By All Means Necessary by Keiya Tenpouin  
  
Disclaimers - I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. The song isn't mine either.  
  
Summary - Treize is reborn in the Sailor Moon Dimension, but when the Senshi consider the former Oz General a threat........ Setsuna/Treize  
  
A/N - Thanks for the reviews and for reading. It seems that I got 11 questions from Maria Khushrenada. I'll answer them, to clear everything up, just in case anyone is confused. Or just skip this part and go straight to the story (which is what I would do, personally.)  
  
1. Does the ever suspicious Rei fall for a guy in an instant. No, but for the storyline here, she does ONLY for Treize. 2. Why would the kind Sailor Moon attack someone out of an unproved theroy? He turned her down in the first chapter, so, she's bitter. Plus she's on edge after a fight. So jelously for not getting Treize, and genuine thoughts of him being included in the Dark Circus. 3. How would Jupiter's electrical energy's attack (lightning) cause Treize to bleed? They couldn't, but for the sake of the plot once again, it does. 4. Ok, your right. At Operation Daybreak, he does look relaxed, and "cute". 5.Well, I guess I didn't explain how Treize and Pluto met the first time didn't I? I'll explain that in later installments. As for the second part of the question, did Treize have some insight on how the GW would would turn out? I believe so, and yes, he is tring to direct humanity to absolute peace. 6. Why didn't Zechs freak out talking to a dead man? It's ZECHS. When have you EVER seen him freak out? How did he know? Treize told him when he appeared in a dream to him, it's in the first paragraph in chapter 1. And how he knew about the others? Guess someone's keeping him informed.....Pluto maybe? It wiill be mentioned in later chapters. 7. I know it's Leia Barton. I just forgot to type the i. 8.Would the dance reopen the wound? Yes it would, but it won't here. It would ruin this chapter. 9. Yes, I do need spellchecker software. You didn't have to tell me. 10. You assume I saw the Japanese version and not the DiC version? I saw both. I like the Japanese version better though. 11.Could I get Dorothy to meet Hakura? Maybe........  
  
Now that I've answered the questions, Here's the next part. If you have any opinions, flames, or comments, put it in a review.  
  
_________________________  
  
Part 3 - The Dance.  
  
"Dance? Wouldn't that reopen the wound?" "Yes, but it's a good song." "Well, I can't turn down a dance from a beautiful woman now, can I?" "I hope not!" Treize then got to his feet, took her and kissed it.  
  
"Ok then, I would love to dance with you." Setsuna blushed a little.  
  
They began their slow dance, as the music plyaed from the stereo.  
  
'From This Moment life has begun From this moment you are the one Right beside you, Is where I belong From the moment on......'  
  
Setsuna rested her head on Treize's non bandaged shoulder, as the slow, graceful dance went on, to the ballad in the backround.  
  
'From this moment I have been blessed I live only for your happiness And for your love, I'd give my last breath From this moment on.......'  
  
The ballad finally got to Treize, as he let a few tears escape his eyes. This had reminded him of Leia too much.....the dance and all......  
  
'.....Am I falling in love?....again?........With Setsuna.....I would love to....'  
  
Setsuna was thinking as well.  
  
'Treize....I can't believe I'm falling for him.........'  
  
They didn't speak their thoughts though, but continued their waltz in Setsuna's bedroom.  
  
'I'd give my hand to you with all my heart Can't wait to live my life with you Can't wait to start You and I will never be apart My dreams came true because of you......'  
  
"Setsuna...... This reminds me of Leia too much...." "It's Alright Treize She played a big role in your life. But.....Are you enjoying it?" "Yes...." "Then shut up and dance with me." "Alright."  
  
'From this moment, as long as I live I will love you, I promise you this There is nothing that I wouldn't give From this moment on.......'  
  
"Treize.....do you care about me?" "I think this is too soon to tell......but this just feels right.....I do care about you.....You gave me this new life. You helped me remember my memories. You even helped me talk to Zechs. And your with me now.....I do care...more than you'll ever know." "Treize....."  
  
'You're the reason I belive in love And you're the answer to my prayers from up above All we need is just the two of us My dreams came true because of you......'  
  
As their dance continued, a certain blue haired Sailor Senshi was watching from the living room. Hearing everything, all she could think of was one thing....  
  
'They're in love.....and it's not right for us to hate this man....'  
  
'From this moment...... As long as I live I will love you I promise you this From this moment I will love you for as long as I live....'  
  
Treize ans Setsuna then embraced in a hug, and a few tears of joy.....with out a kiss. It wasn't necessary.  
  
'From this moment on....'  
  
"Thank you for the dance Treize. Now, Get back into bed." "Yes, Setsuna."  
  
Treize got back into bed, and Setsuna left the room closing the door behind her.  
  
She wasn't surprised to see Ami Mizuno there. In fact, she was expecting her.  
  
"I guess you saw it all." "Yes......I'm sorry to have doubted you." "I forgive you." "Oh, here is that book I borrowed from you." "Just leave it on the table. Would you like some tea?" "I would love some."  
  
_____________________-  
  
Treize fell asleep instantly, and found himself in a room lighted only by a candle. He had company too.  
  
"Told you so Treize."  
  
"Shut up Zechs."  
  
_____________________  
  
Meanwhile, at the temple.  
  
"Usagi, do you trust him?" "Not at all. Rei, I wish Setsuna could see the light about him too." "Leave her alone Usa-chan. She knows how to take care of herself. We should trust her on this one."  
  
"No, we should get him away from her. Peroid."  
  
_______________  
  
Also, at the Dark Moon Circus.  
  
"Zerconia?" "Yes, my queen?" "See this man? His name is Treize Khushrenada. He might have the dream mirror with Pegasus in it. I want it....also, he has something I want. It's called Epyon. Get it, don't let him, or it escape at all costs. If the Sailor Senshi interfere, kill them."  
  
"Understood, my queen."  
  
____________________  
  
"I told you you liked her Treize."  
  
"Shut UP Zechs!"  
  
_______________  
  
I hope you liked it. Flame, review, opinionate. 


	4. Epyon's Battle

By All Means Necessary by Keiya Tenpouin  
  
  
  
Disclaimers - I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing  
  
  
  
Summary - Treize Khushrenada is reborn in the Sailor Moon Dimension, but when he is considered a threat by the Sailor Scouts and is now hunted by the Dark Moon Circus....... Sailor Pluto will protect him by all means necessary......  
  
  
  
A/N - Alright, now it's time to get to the preclimax. Treize and Setsuna will have a fight on their hands now......But is Sailor Pluto and Gundam Epyon, piloted by Treize enough? Thanks for reading. The story is on it's last legs, expect one or two more parts. Oh, look for Wufei's cameo.........  
  
_________________  
  
Part 4 - Epyon's Battle  
  
Treize jolted awake from his dream, and then checked the clock next to him.  
  
"Damn!!!!!!!! I'm Late For School!!!!!!!!!!!........Where am I?!?!?!?'  
  
Treize got out of his bed, and ran towards the Living Room area in his boxer shorts.  
  
"This isn't my apartment......."  
  
He then felt the pain from his wounds.  
  
"Errrr......That's right. This is Setsuna's apartment.....then where is she....?"  
  
He then noticed the note on the table. "Maybe this will tell me something...."  
  
He picked it up, and read  
  
"Treize,  
  
I am out shopping, I'll be back later.  
  
Love, Setsuna."  
  
"Well, I gotta get to school!!!!"  
  
Treize ran into the room. Since he was wearing his blue school clothes when he was injured last night, he grabbed them, and while tring to put them on, ran out the door with his shoes in his mouth.  
  
___________  
  
"School....such a bother...." Treize muttered as he was running to down to the high school. He was fully dressed, and in a dead sprint.  
  
When he reached the school, he found that the front gate was locked, and all the lights were off in the building. Also, not a soul was in sight.  
  
Then he remembered it was Sunday.  
  
"I ran all this way for nothing? Well, at least I get to go back to Setsuna's apartment."  
  
"No you don't. I'll make sure you die here."  
  
The former OZ General turned around, and saw a grey old man in greyish robes standing there. What was weird behind him, was a staff with with a winged eyeball.  
  
"And just what are you."  
  
"My name is Zerconia. I am here to see if you have a golden dream mirror within you. Also, I am here to take the giant machine you call Epyon."  
  
Treize looked shocked.  
  
'How could he know that?!?!?'  
  
_________  
  
At the Temple....  
  
"Rei, what do you see within the flames...."  
  
"Hold on Usagi! I'm looking!........wait.....there is some old man...and the guy....they're talking.... No...."  
  
"What Rei?" Minako blurted out.  
  
"The old guy is from the Dark Moon Circus!!!" "I knew that cute guy was trouble!!!! Come on! We're gonna go stop him!" Usagi practically yelled.  
  
They ran out the door, changing into their Senshi forms, all 5 of them.  
  
_______________________  
  
"How do you know about Epyon?"  
  
"My Queen needs it. Therefore, I have come to collect it."  
  
"That didn't answer my question!!!!" "I don't care if I didn't. Your going to die, so why so you want to know the why of it?"  
  
Treize then showed no fear.  
  
If this guy wanted to kill him, he would have one hell of a time doing so.  
  
"Then Follow me, if you want to fight me."  
  
Zerconia laughed.  
  
'This boy might be fun to play with. Heh, at least I don't have to bother with those stupid girls. Amazon Quartet my ass.'  
  
Treize then began walking towards the abondaned subway, and Zerconia followed.  
  
________  
  
"Sailor Mercury, where are they going?"  
  
"My computer says the abonded subway!"  
  
"That's less then half a mile away!" Sailor Jupiter noted, and Sailor Moon nodded.  
  
"Then let's go."  
  
_______  
  
Setsuna arrived back at her apartment, with the packages she picked up at the market.  
  
"Treize?!?? Treize???.....He's not here."  
  
She looked around for a note or of some indication of where he was going, but she found none.  
  
But her intutation as a Sailor Senshi told her differently.  
  
There was trouble.  
  
And it was after Treize.  
  
She transformed into Sailor Pluto, and ran out the door.  
  
'Treize.....Please be alright! I wouldn't forgive myself if you were hurt or......dead'  
  
______________  
  
Treize and Zerconia were the first ones to reach the tunnel.  
  
"Now, you wanted a fight, and now you will get one!!!!!!!!" Treize yelled as he ran towards the Gundam Epyon.  
  
"YOU WILL NOT LIVE BOY!"  
  
Zerconia then shot some blasts of energy at Treize. He missed him, allowing Treize to get into Epyon's cockpit.  
  
It was only a matter of moments before the mobile suit came to life.  
  
"Alright then.....I wanted to test this demon out."  
  
Zerconia slammed used his staff, and then created a monster. A Huge monster, the size of Epyon.  
  
The monster was made of stone, looked like a gargoyle, and had a blazing sword of fire.  
  
And they began combat. Epyon's beam saber, and the flamed sword of the stone demon collided, and then collided again.  
  
"Bah! There's not enough room under here! gotta get out!"  
  
Treize then retreated outside, followed by the Stone solder and Zerconia"  
  
But, as soon as the stone solder was out, he was blindsighted by Epyon; It was tacklet to the ground, and pummled by the Gundam's fists.  
  
"You won't kill me.....AND KEEP ME FROM SETSUNA!" Treize yelled, as he took his saber, and plunged it in the solder's non sword arm and cut it off.  
  
He got up, and the sword fight began again. This time, the solder got the upper hand, making Treize go defensive. blocking the flame from the head, but just bearly.  
  
"Better than I thought."  
  
Treize then took to the air, seeing as the solder had no wings , he had time to breathe.  
  
Zerconia thought alound. "This boy is better than I thought.", and smirked.  
  
___________-  
  
Treize then flew down straight at it.  
  
When they were inches away, Treize used his hidden heat whip and whipped it across it's stone chest.  
  
It left a huge gash, and Treize wide open.  
  
Within an instant, Epyon had a gash across it's chestplate as well.  
  
Treize felt the blow, and it had opened his wound.  
  
He was bleeding, in battle, and in pain. And hoping that Setsuna wouldn't come, so that she would be safe.  
  
And that's all he cared about.  
  
-------  
  
But soon he was pinned to the ground, taking a beating from the stone monster.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!...........Musn't...give up...."  
  
Treize was fading into unconsiousness, while the Zero System was beeping furiously to keep him awake, and try to help him out of the situation.  
  
"Must...stay.....awake......."  
  
He then fell out cold.  
  
_________  
  
"ARE YOU JUST GOING TO GIVE UP!?!?"  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"YOU COWARD!"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Treize then recoginized the face or the voice.  
  
"05......Chang Wufei....?"  
  
"WHY ARE YOU GIVING UP TREIZE?"  
  
"What.....?"  
  
"STOP BING A COWARD AND GET UP! YOU HAVE PEOPLE YOU *NEED* TO PROTECT!"  
  
".......your right."  
  
"NOW GET UP!.......AND WHEN WE MEET AGAIN, WE WILL FIGHT HONORABLY!"  
  
"Yes....YES!"  
  
______  
  
Treize woke up, and took the controls again.  
  
And Epyon stopped the next strike.  
  
"So he's awake. He will still die." Zerconia said aloud again.  
  
"I....will.....not....lose....."  
  
Epyon pushed the solder off. He was going to win......not only did the Zero System predict it, but now, he had hope, and a second wind.  
  
Epyon flew upright, and then flew at the monster at high speed. It drew it's saber, and was ready for a quick assult.  
  
"Now why didn't I think of this earlier..." Treize mused to himself.  
  
In an instant, Epyon cut the monster in two.  
  
"Now, to end it."  
  
Epyon walked over, and put the saber over the head of the monster.  
  
"It was a good fight. Now, rest in peace."  
  
When he was about to thrust downward, he was stopped by....  
  
_____  
  
"MOON GOURGEOUS MEDITATION!!!!!!"  
  
The blast from Sailor Moon rendered Epyon's saber arm out of order.  
  
"WHAT?!?"  
  
"Sailor Moon! Why are you attacking him! The other guy is our enemy!" Mercury cried out.  
  
"They both are....we will stop them both! IN THE NAME OF THE MOON....WE WILL PUNISH YOU!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Bah, fools."  
  
"Moon Tiaria.... MAGIC!!!" Sailor Moon threw her tiaria at Zerconia, who effortlessly blocked it.  
  
"You'll need a lot more than that to beat me."  
  
_____  
  
By this time, Treize had gotten out of Epyon, and had taken the sword he had hidden in there when he made it.  
  
He'll have to defend himself now.  
  
___  
  
"Treize......please still be alright when I get there! I won't forgive myself if your not!!!!!!!"  
  
Sailor Pluto ran as fast as she could, but she still had a way to go.  
  
But there was one thing she knew.......She had to protect Treize......  
  
_____________  
  
Review, flame, opiniate.  
  
I hope you liked it. 


	5. Victory.......But Who Wins?

By All Means Necessary by Keiya Tenpouin  
  
Disclaimers - I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. Kinda figured that one out, didn't ya?  
  
Story Synopsis - Treize Khushrenada is reborn in the Sailor Moon dimension, but is considered a threat by the Sailor Senshi and is hunted by the Dark Moon Circus....Sailor Pluto will protect him by all means necessary......It must be love, huh? Treize/Sailor Pluto  
  
A/N - Now comes the climax. The battle between The Dark Moon Circus, The Sailor Senshi, and Treize ends, in a flash of glory.......  
  
Thanks for reading and reviewing so far.  
  
____________  
  
Part 5 - Victory....but who wins?  
  
  
  
Treize was bleeding. His injuries were reopened, and with the old guy and the Senshi after him....he literally had zero chance of survival. THEY had mystical abilities...powers he couldn't even begin to understand......and HE had a SWORD. Not a mystical sword, but an average fencing sword.....but it WAS sharp and pointy..............bringing his chance from zero to .5 in his chance to survive.  
  
But, even with the slimest of chances, he would still fight.  
  
His pride.....and his love wouldn't allow him to die. Plus he still had that homwork to finish.  
  
____________  
  
"You'll have to do better than that if you want to harm me."  
  
"No! The Tiaria failed!" Sailor Moon said, very surprised.  
  
"I WILL GET RID OF YOU THE OLD WAY THEN!!!" Sailor Jupited yelled, as she charged him.  
  
"Hmph. Fool, you have no idea who your dealing with." Zerconia said he he blew Jupiter back with a wave of his staff.  
  
"JUPITER!" Yelled 4 other voices, the Senshi.  
  
"I tire of this.....I'll blow you all to hell in one final move."  
  
The Senshi could only watch as Zerconia began a spell to destroy them all.  
  
Treize on the other hand was about to pierce the old coot through the heart....  
  
______  
  
Two roses were thrown. One hit Zerconia's hand, causing him to drop his staff and stop the spell. The other hit Treize's hand, causing him to drop the sword.  
  
."I would stop if I were you!"  
  
Treize, Zerconia, and the Senshi looked up towards the man who said that.  
  
"TUXEDO KAMEN!!!! (or Tuxedo Mask, whatever you want to call him is fine with me.)"  
  
Sure enough it was Tuxedo Kamen (or Mask).  
  
"Why'd you throw the rose at me?!? I had him where I wanted!!!!!  
  
"Why? because you're the bad guy! So is that old man!!!! Therefore, I shall assist Sailor Moon is stopping you both!"  
  
"....I never get a break. Ever since i came to this damned dimension, I haven't gotten one chance....and to think I was going to help you! This is it! Old man! I challenge you to a duel!"  
  
"A duel? Name your weapon." "Swords." "Fine with me! We shall fight then!!!!!!"  
  
Zerconia took his staff, and used a spell to make it into a double edged sword.  
  
Treize picked up his fencing sword.  
  
Now, Treize Khushrenada wouldn't have to worry about the Senshi interfering.  
  
___________  
  
Sailor Pluto was desprete to get to the "battlefield". She could feel that Treize was injured, and had a feeling of dread in her heart........and it would stay there if she didn't get there in time.  
  
'Treize......please be alive!.....'  
  
__________  
  
The duel begun with a vengence.  
  
Treize took the offensive from a quick moment, but when Zerconia parried, and took to the offensive....Treize began to have some doubt about his judgement. Zerconia was quite good.  
  
All he could do defend, and that's what he did.  
  
Through all of Zerconia's attacks, Treize was quick enough to block them all. ESPECIALLY the ones that would have proved fatal is they had connected.  
  
But this was all planned ahead of time by Zerconia.  
  
And when Treize had his back against Epyon, it seemed like his chance to survive went back down to zero again.  
  
"Now, I'll kill you boy. But you faught bravely."  
  
Zerconia then went in for the final blow......aimed straight for the head.  
  
But Treize saw an oppertunity, and took it.  
  
He ducked, and stabbed Zerconia in the stomoch.  
  
_______  
  
Zerconia stumbled backwords, and caughed up blood.  
  
"W-...what.....?!?"  
  
"I win the duel. I've only lost to one person ...... and that's because I let him."  
  
"F...FOOL!"  
  
"MOON GORGEOUS MEDATATION!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING SAILOR MOON?!?!?!?!?!" yelled Sailor Mercury. She was attacking both of them.............in the middle of a duel no less.....  
  
Treize turned to face the blast, shocked that someone would attack during a duel.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?"  
  
Zerconia just disappeared, laughing insanely.  
  
It was too late, Treize couldn't get out of the way......  
  
But then..........  
  
_________________  
  
Review, flame, opinionate. Find out what happens next time......next time.  
  
I hoped you liked it. 


	6. Two For The Future

By All Means Necessary by Keiya Tenpouin  
  
Disclaimers - I don't own New Mobile Battle Chronicle Gundam Wing or Pretty Solder Sailor Moon. See people, using long and big words is fun!  
  
Synopsis - Treize Khushrenada is reborn in the Sailor Senshi world, becoming "very good friends" with Setsuna Meioh/ Sailor Pluto. But when the Dark Moon Circus and the Sailor Senshi (sans Sailor Mercury, who knows about the relationship.) consider him a threat, Sailor Pluto will protect him by all means necessary............  
  
  
  
A/N - Well, it's time for the end, and the Treize/Pluto pairing to take effect. Now, do you think Treize will die.....again? Or will he live this time? We'll find out..... Oh, look for more Zechs........why? Because he's ZECHS MERQUISE! One more thing, I'm glad so many of you noticed Sailor Moon being really bitchy in here. It was intended that she appeared bitchy, you'll see why.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews, I'm grateful for your opinions/comments/and in some cases, flames.  
  
________________________  
  
Part 6 - Two For The Future  
  
-----  
  
"No....." Was all Treize could say as the Moon Gorgeous Meditation came towards him. Zerconia had disappeared, pleased that the former Oz General turned High School Student was in this prediciment. "So this is how it's gonna end......forgive me Setsuna........"  
  
Sailor Moon heard this.....and then realized her mistake.  
  
"........What have I done.....?!?!?!?", Moon said in shock.  
  
Treize couldn't move out of the way.  
  
Sailor Moon couldn't cancel the attack.  
  
The other Senshi or Tuxedo Kamen (Mask) couldn't deflect the attack.  
  
"Setsuna......"  
  
He closed his eyes and waited for his end......  
  
_______  
  
Treize opened his eyes.  
  
"Hmm, so am I dead? I didn't feel a thing.........."  
  
He looked, and saw everything was in grey. The Sailor Senshi were there looking horrorified.  
  
The Moon Gorgeous Medition inches away from where he was standing.  
  
It seemed time stopped at the moment of death.  
  
And he was still in the stupid school uniform.  
  
"Is this Heaven? Am I dead?? ......No, it can't be! I still haven't told Setsuna that I..."  
  
"That you what, Treize Khushrenada?"  
  
Treize looked towards the frozen Sailor Senshi, and graceful, beautiful form of Sailor Pluto walking towards him. She was smiling, which Treize thought was beautiful.  
  
And a LOT better than death.  
  
"So, are you going to finish what you were going to say?"  
  
"Setsuna - how?"  
  
"I am the Senshi of Time. I stopped it so you would be alright. But now, I'm going to get in trouble for doing this....."  
  
"You kept your promise....." Treize said in a grateful, shocked, but somehow confident tone.  
  
"I would never let you come to such harm or death again Treize. I swore to you that I wouldn't."  
  
"And I promised the same thing to you.....I don't want to lose you....."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I was enchanted by your beauty ever since you came to me in my moment of death in my past life, and offered me new life...Your kindness, your dedication, your loyality...from what I've heard and observed, I don't want to lose.............I lost Leia......and in death, I lost my dear Lady Une and my beautiful little Mariemaia......."  
  
Treize allowed the tears to fall down his cheek....the thoughts were too much to bear, as he fell to his knees.  
  
This was his moment of weakness, the moment where he finally realized how much of his past life that he missed......and proved that he wasn't the invincible Oz General anymore. There was no war, no army to lead, no Gundam pliots, no colonies, and more importantly.....there was peace here. There was no need to fight for peace anymore.....he had realized that, and now, he is changing in to normal human...with Eypon....and he needed her more than anything.  
  
Setsuna walked over to Treize, and kneeled in front of him. She set down her Rod, and looked him in the eye.  
  
"Setsuna......I wanted to say that I love you..."  
  
"Treize....." She leaned in, and they shared a kiss.  
  
Their first kiss together, when all time had stopped.  
  
No really, it did.  
  
------  
  
They broke the kiss and smiled. They finally admitted to themselves that they were in love....and they were happy.  
  
-----  
  
"Setsuna....one question."  
  
"Yes Treize?"  
  
"How was Zechs and Wufei able to communicate with me through my dreams?"  
  
She laughed a nervous laugh.  
  
"Well, Zechs was my doing. I was able to talk to him and he said that he would like to talk to his friend again. I have no idea how Wufei got through. Must have been the Zero System."  
  
"But, by now they must have destroyed the Gundams. There was peace when I died.....more or less."  
  
She laughed a nervous laugh again.  
  
"Well, they were going to send them into the sun except for Wufei, but then X-18999 declared war on the World Nation, and Mariemaia was kinda leading the colony.....I'll tell you later."  
  
"........I hope so." Treize said, shocked at the fact that his daughter was leading an army into war.  
  
Treize and Sailor Pluto moved out of the way of Sailor Moon's attack, and she restarted time.  
  
-----  
  
"NO!!!!!....." The Senshi yelled as the attack hit........nothing?  
  
"Hello Sailor Moon, Inner Senshi.Tuxedo Kamen (Mask)."  
  
They turned to see Sailor Pluto and Treize Khushrenada....alive.  
  
"Thank goodness....." Sailor Mercury noted, as she ran up to them.  
  
She whispered in Pluto's ear "Did you finally end up together?".  
  
Treize had heard this, blushed, and looked away, whistling.  
  
Setsuna, also blushed, smiled, and nodded her head in confirmation.  
  
"I'm glad." Mercury said, as she hugged her friend.  
  
The other Senshi just watched from their spots, smiling.  
  
Sailor Moon just cuddled up to Tuxedo Kamen, who put his arms around her in an embrace.  
  
It seemed love won again, even if it wasn't Sailor Moon's love of the world, it's population, the people close to her, or her love for her friends or Mamoru that saved Treize Khushrenada.  
  
It was the love of Setsuna Meioh, or Sailor Pluto, that saved him.  
  
And They were glad that this crisis ended happily.  
  
_______  
  
Later that night, in Treize's apartment.....  
  
Treize was alone, and sleeping. After all, it has been a long day. And it was midnight.  
  
He and Setsuna had spent the rest of the day together.......  
  
And he thought he had the best day of his life.......err....lives.  
  
After they kissed goodnight, Treize went inside, and sang "All or Nothing" by O-Town to himself, as he got undressed, and went to bed.  
  
He fell asleep with a smile.  
  
______  
  
Treize dreamed he was in a park of some sort.  
  
It was sunny, the flowers were in bloom, and on a bench in a gazebo, was Zechs Merquise.  
  
"Treize."  
  
"Zechs."  
  
Treize sat down on the bench, in the gazebo, next to Zechs.  
  
"So, You've had quite a day Treize."  
  
"Oh, I have my friend, I have."  
  
"You finally admitted you love her."  
  
"Yes, and I'm glad that you helped me."  
  
"Anything for a friend.......Oh, just so you know, Noin and I are expecting our first kid."  
  
"Congrats, Zechs Merquise. It was only a matter of time."  
  
Zechs laughed a little bit. "I guess it was. But then again, it was only a matter of time that you fall for Setsuna as well."  
  
"You're right."  
  
"TREIZE!!!!!!!"  
  
Treize and Zechs looked towards the entrence of the gazebo.....  
  
It was Chang Wufei.  
  
"Wufei?"  
  
Wufei smiled. "It's good to see you survived old rival. And found love, quite the day I see."  
  
Gundam Pilot 05 sat between Zechs and Treize.  
  
"Zechs, Wufei, answer me this. How, and Why was Mariemaia leading a war against Earth?"  
  
Zechs and Wufei both sweatdropped.  
  
Zechs began, "Well....."  
  
___  
  
When he woke up, he found Setsuna sitting by the bed.  
  
"What? How?" "I missed you too much, so I came over...."  
  
"Say no more." Setsuna then got up, went over to, and got into the bed.  
  
She then layed against Treize, and quickly fell asleep in his arms.  
  
"I love you Setsuna...."  
  
From her sleep, she responded "I love you Treize."  
  
And they fell asleep together.  
  
-------and Wufei were still siting in that dream gazebo.  
  
"He's gonna be whipped in a few months."  
  
Wufei responded to his fellow Preventer with "I give him a week."  
  
"But he's happy." "That's all that matters."  
  
"I just hope Lady Une doesn't find out."  
  
Wufei agreed with Zechs Merquise.  
  
And Wufei and Zechs shared a laugh.  
  
A very nervous laugh........they didn't want to face a pissed off Lady Une. _______  
  
The End.  
  
_____  
  
Thanks for reading it. Review/Opinionate/Flame.  
  
If you want a sequal, request it.  
  
Thanks again, for reading/reviewing and supporting this story. 


End file.
